


Things Are About To Change

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2003-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian thinks about the changes in his life.





	Things Are About To Change

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Things are about to change.

Well, actually, things * have * changed already. I'm out of a job, flat broke and I've no idea what I'm going to do tomorrow. I don't even know if I'll be able to find another job. And to think that just a few months ago I was telling the fucking fiddler that there was nothing noble about being poor. I should've listen to my own advice, right?

 

I should be depressed, I should be fucking angry at myself for being such a noble asshole. And I should be drinking and fucking myself into sweet oblivion right now, right?

 

Wrong.

 

Because instead of doing that I'm in the middle of Liberty Avenue, grinning like a fucking idiot and feeling incredibly proud of myself as I watch all the little faggots celebrating their triumph. And instead of feeling depressed, I feel free, free of all the bullshit I used to live with and it feels good.

 

Things have changed.

 

I became part of a community tonight, something I'd never wanted to do before because before I only looked out for myself. But all that has changed.

 

And the very cause of those changes is walking right beside me. I look at him and he smiles that sunshine smile of his and I can see in his eyes that he's proud of me too. And that makes me feel so fucking happy I can hardly believe it.

 

Things have changed.

 

And I like it.


End file.
